<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanart manips for The Other Tyrell Girl by usuallysunny by Norrlands</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769296">Fanart manips for The Other Tyrell Girl by usuallysunny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norrlands/pseuds/Norrlands'>Norrlands</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanart Manips inspired by specific fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanart, Manip, jonsa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norrlands/pseuds/Norrlands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ginger Rose of Highgarden Sansa and King Jon "I wear fur in the Reach like a crazy person" Stark! </p>
<p>Let's bring out the gold and green and celebrate this lovely fic, shall we! </p>
<p>(And pink. Just because.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanart Manips inspired by specific fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fanart manips for The Other Tyrell Girl by usuallysunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuallysunny/gifts">usuallysunny</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110059">The Other Tyrell Girl</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuallysunny/pseuds/usuallysunny">usuallysunny</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I could not get Highgarden Sansa (Not married to Willas, not that I necessarily hate that idea because I don't, but Born-a-Rose Sansa and Growing Strong) to leave me alone. So this happened.</p>
<p>Also, Jon is written super hot and Kingly in this fic. Gods..</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://i.imgur.com/Jgb5T2L.jpg">Bigger picture</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Inspired By Chapter 1 when Mr Kingly King Man Jon leaves Highgarden</p>
  <p>"She watches the King mount his horse, watches as it fusses between his thighs. He uses his voice, strong and commanding, to calm it until it stills. All the while, his eyes are on her, an ice that burns, and she doesn’t miss how Margaery’s brow quirks suspiciously.</p>
  <p>He gives her one more indecipherable look before he drags his eyes away, tugging at the reigns and kicking the horse into a trot."</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://i.imgur.com/1i6ceYw.jpg">Click for bigger picture</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"She realises she’s sad to see him go and she tells herself to stop being so ridiculous.</p>
  <p>After-all, how can you be upset over losing something you never had?"</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Sansa climbed the tree like a monkey, much like she wanted to climb the Rugged Ruggedness of the Kingly King Jon. The rough bark felt devine on her sensitive porcelain skin and she could not help imagining what the Kings Ruggedly Rugged Kingly Hands would feel on her. She started drooling and panting like a wild boar and oooups, she fell down the tree!"</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Ok, so I totally made that up (I know, HUGE suprise!) BUT, I needed an excuse to do a tree pic.</p>
<p>Not gonna apologize! (Well. Maybe a small apology, because I'd feel bad otherwise..)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://i.imgur.com/IyBbUim.jpg">Clickity click why don't ya</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"The next morning, she’s reading in the gardens when she hears footsteps approaching."</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://i.imgur.com/uMRlaW0.jpg">If you want so have a closer look</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://i.imgur.com/UE4uw3O.jpg">same same but cropped, I don't know why I included this, but </a>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>